Break in the Case
by hoodnmazalways
Summary: There is a break in the case, but Juliet and Shawn are finding it hard to focus while digging through stacks of records and evidence.  Smutty Shules fic-because there just isn't enough of it out there.


Juliet just smiled and shook her head as her boyfriend danced around the Chief's office to relay yet another message from the spiritual realm about a case they were trying to wrap up. It didn't take Shawn long to fill Juliet in on his secret once they had started dating. And though the concept of him not actually being a psychic took some getting used to, she realized that his not being psychic was actually more impressive. Nonetheless, she still enjoyed his charades and was glad to play along.

Shawn turned and winked at Juliet, and though it made her smile, she glanced around to see if anyone had seen. Lassiter was already fed up with Shawn's antics and rolling his eyes—he didn't catch the look. The Chief had her face in her hands as she muffled out, "Please get to the point, Mr. Spencer." And Gus wasn't even there—he began refusing to assist Shawn with any "visions" he had after midnight. Tonight was no different, and Juliet was surprised that even Lassiter and the Chief showed up.

The station was dark and empty, save for the four of them gathered in the Chief's office. Juliet was tired, but due to a string of busy cases, the only time her and Shawn got to spend together were on the cases themselves, so she gladly showed up for another performance. And she was glad she did—Shawn was looking particularly enticing tonight as he rolled in to the meeting in his pineapple pajama bottoms and white tshirt, probably for a dramatic effect. As Shawn put his hands on the Chief's desk and leaned over it to deliver an important clue, Juliet tilted her head to the side and admired the finely shaped ass Shawn was displaying. It wasn't until Shawn turned his head to Juliet and caught her that she broke her gaze to make eye contact with him. He wagged his eyebrows and smirked at her and then stood up straight, looking back at Lassiter and the Chief, who had just groaned because Shawn's big reveal meant a long night of filing through paperwork for a single name that could be connected to the case.

"I'll get the coffee started," announced Lassiter as he walked out. "And I'm going to go grab some of the files," said the Chief as she followed Lassiter out. Shawn just looked at Juliet, taking in the beauty that was his girlfriend.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say a certain psychic is just trying to find a way to show off and spend all night with his girlfriend," Juliet said as she walked up to Shawn with her hands folded behind her back.

"Whatever do you mean, Jules? We did that last night, and the night before, and the night before, and..." Shawn rallied with a smirk.

With both Lassiter and the Chief out of the office, Juliet ventured closer to Shawn, their chests almost touching and a smile spreading across her lips. "Well can you blame me? I've got this amazing, smart girlfriend and I can't imagine spending my time any other way—except maybe alone and naked, but you get the point," Shawn added as he dipped his head down for a kiss. Though a quick kiss as to not be caught, they were both left wanting more. As they pulled away and looked into eachother's eyes, Lassiter walked in and the two groaned at the interruption. Luckily they were far enough from eachother as to not draw suspicion. "Looks like this coffee will have to be to go," Lassiter explained. "The Chief said that the records we need are at the library, and she's gotten someone to meet us down there and open it up for us.

"The library? Oh this will so be like breakfast club," Shawn said excitedly. This earned a chuckle from Juliet and another rolling of the eyes from Lassiter as the three walked out.

…

The four were seated around a large table with massive stacks of records flung about the place. They had been searching for a good hour now, and nothing was coming. Juliet, who was on one side of the table with Shawn, was growing tired of the papers and was bored. Across the table, Lassiter and the Chief looked as focused as ever. Juliet leaned over to Shawn, beckoning for him to lean in as well. "I do love secrets! What do you have for me, Jules?"

After first checking to see if the two across the table were still looking down, Juliet brought her lips to his ear to whisper. "Well, I'm getting a little bored and you're looking so damn hot right now in those pineapple pjs is making focusing impossible." As she whispered this, her right hand fell below the table and made its way to Shawn's leg. When she said the word 'hard,' her hand slid to his groin and gave him a playful rub.

Shawn slightly jumped and not so slightly grinned. He sat up straight again and pretended to go back to work, though Juliet knew otherwise because of the growing bulge beneath her hand. She too got back to her paper searching, though she frowned when she felt Shawn remove her hand from his lap. They both stared intently at their respective piles of paper while their hands below the table did otherwise. It was then that Juliet realized why Shawn had removed her hand—it was so that he could have his turn at stirring up some excitement. His hand slid up her skirt—painfully slow, Juliet noted, as to not attract attention above the table—and his fingers gently played at her pleasure point through her underwear. She breathed heavily to stifle a groan.

Shawn continued to press and smiled as he saw his girlfriend begin to blush. Shawn quickly withdrew his hand before Juliet began to give them away. She shot a pained glance his way, wondering why he had stopped. All he did was write a little something on a piece of paper and pass it to Juliet. Before she could even read it he stood up and announced to the table, "My spiritual powere are so stifled by these papers. I must move around and see and feel. I will be back." At that, he charged off and disappeared beyond the stacks. Juliet looked down at her note: "How many pineapples grow each year in Hawaii?"

Juliet just laughed at Shawn's clue. Such a question would require a visit to the Agricultural Refrence section in the library—a far off section in the back corner. She got to work setting up her excuse to also leave the table of paper. Juliet spoke casually, "Knowing Shawn, he's probably just looking for a chair to sleep in." Lassie's eyes shot up from the papers he was studying and turned to the Chief. "Chief, do you really expect me to just sit and do all the work while he sleeps and then eventually gets all the glory?" The Chief just shook her head at the childish competition between the detective and the psychic. "O'Hare, will you please go find Shawn and make sure he's not just slacking off. We all would like to get this done so we can close the case and go home."

_Perfect, _Juliet thought. "Sure thing, Chief." With that, Juliet took off for the far corner of the library. As she got closer to the Agricultural section, she whispered for Shawn. "Shawn? Shawn, it's me." She heard his footsteps come up behind her and then quickly felt his warm body pressed against her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Shawn brought his lips down to the crook of her neck and whispered against her, "Jules, you were really on to something back there."

"Oh ya? And what was that, Mr. Spencer? Could it be the discoveries I made below the table?" She said as she pressed back against Shawn, feeling the erection she helped start to grow even harder. Shawn groaned and sucked on her neck in response, slowly walking them to a stack of books to lean against. Juliet turned to face Shawn in his arms and reached up to pull his face to hers. Shawn obliged and brought his lips down on hers, quickly begging for entrance with his tongue sliding across her lower lip. Juliet opened her mouth as her back hit the shelves of books and Shawn pressed his bulge against her softness.

Juliet groaned into his mouth and ground against him, looking for some friction and pressure to release the tension building up deep within. Her hands ventured to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, making them pull from the kiss. After his shirt was gone, Shawn slid Juliet's off. His head lowered to kiss the tops of her breasts. While still grinding in to her, Shawn massaged one breast with his right hand whiile his left hand reached around to unzip her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Juliet whimpered as now Shawn's thin pajama bottoms and her underwear were the only barriers between his throbbing hardness and her source of extreme heat and tension. His left hand slid up her back from where the skirt zipper was to her bra clasp and released it with a flick.

Juliet's fingers tunneled into his hair after he removed the bra and took a nipple into his mouth. Shawn slowly swirled his tongue around the pink peak and continued to massage the other breast with his right hand. His left hand then reached down and grabbed under her knee to hike one leg up around his waist. "Ugh, Shawn, mmm," Juliet sighed as the new position allowed her to buck harder against his erection. Their chests heaved with passion and Juliet was feeling torturous pleasure as Shawn continued to slowly suck and lick at her breasts while his cock rubbed through the fabrics against her mound. She wanted more, and he wanted more.

Her fingers tugged up slightly on Shawn's hair that she had been grasping so tightly. He brought his up to hers and returned to her lips. Their kiss was deep, and their tongues duelled and slid, mocking the dangerously slow thrusting movements their hips made below. Juliet's hand slid down Shawn's back and dipped into his pants to cup his ass. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Shawn's as her hand came in contact with his bare ass instead of boxers. She smiled and used her hand on his as to press him harder against her. "God, Jules, I love you," he groaned as he began to press harder against her.

Foreheads still pressed together, Shawn looked at the dark lust filling Jules' eyes and watch them flutter shut as she thrust against her. Her hand that was cupping his ass slid to the front inside his pajams and came to wrap around his cock. As she pumped it's length with her hand, she stared into his eyes while breathing heavily. Her other hand pulled at his waistband and beckoned his pants down. As she did so, Shawn pulled Juliet's underwear off. Juliet's head fell back as Shawn took each of her hands in right one and pinned them above her head, kissing and sucking at her neck.

The heat built between their naked bodies as he lowered a hand to cup her ass. It was then that Shawn attacked her lips yet again, this time to stifle both their deep moans as Juliet began to grind up and down on Shawn's incredibly hard cock. He pulled his lips away to gasp at the heat and wetness Jules had built up. "Fuck, Jules," he whispered as he used his cock to tease her clit. She whimpered, wanting her hands to be realeased so she couldrun them all over his body. "I love you Shawn," she gasped. Shawn slowly pumped his cock against her clit as she forced herself harder against him. "I, want, you," she added between thrusts.

At that, Shawn released the hands above her head and they fell to rest and hold on to him behind his neck. He brought his other hand to her ass as well and prompted her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. Once she did, he pressed her back against the bookshelf again, this time sliding his cock insider her. Juliet arched her back and pressed her body closer to Shawn's. She released a moan and Shawn was left breathless as he felt her wetness engluf him and squeeze his sensitive erection. They stayed like that, breathing heavily, waiting before continueing. He was so lost in the feeling that he could barely stand. Juliet could tell, and the book shelf was hurting her back. She brought her lips to Shawn's ear and gently sucked on his ear lobe, whispering, "The floor, Shawn." She licked his ear and clenched her muscles around his still burried cock. All he could do was shake his head with dazed and half-opened eyes.

He lowered them to the ground and covered her body with his. Juliet kept her legs wrapped around his waist to give him deeper access. At this, Shawn took them in to an open-mouthed kiss again as he slowly completely withdrew from Juliet's core. Juliet broke the kiss. "Mmm, Shawn, please," she begged with flushed cheeks and lusty eyes. He put the head of his cock at her entrance, and pressed kisses on her forehead, nose, then lips. "Of course, Jules," he said as he surprised her with a quick and deep thrust. Their connected lips muffled the pleasured groans as their bodies found a steady rhythm. Shawn's cock slid in and out, in and out as Juliet wrapped her legs tighter to beg for more.

Each time he slid himself in, Juliet would squeeze his cock with her core and he would moan. Juliet's hand left his neck to scrape her nails down his chest down to his lower abs. She layed her hand flat against the muscles above his groin, enjoying the feeling of his muscles contract as he thrust in to her. She arched her back up, and Shawn loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest. His tongue slipped into her mouth and teased her as Juliet brought her hands around to his back, nails digging in as the pleasure grew. Shawn put in some quick shallow thrusts, earning appreciative moans from Juliet. He alternated to slow deep thrusts, leaving Juliet practically screaming as the base of his cock rubbed her clit each time. Shawn burried his cock all the way and stayed that way, nibbling down her neck and back up to her lips. Juliet bit his lower lip to entice him, but he only smiled as he made tiny movements with his hips to massage her clit with the base of his penis. He knew this would push her over the edge.

He covered her open mouth with his as Juliet began to loudly moan his name while her muscled began to spasm and her toes curled. He pulled his lips away to stare straight into her eyes while he contunued to girate his hips. Juliet hit her climax and clawed at his back, her orgasm coursing through her body. As her orgasm continued to spasm within her core, Shawn resumed his thrusting and sped up to keep her orgasm going. "Shawm, shawn, shawn," she repeated as he thrusted. Her eyes finally fluttered open again and locked on to Shawn's. "Mmmmmm, Jules," Shawn managed to moan out as she was nearly there. She gave one final squeeze to his cock with her core walls and he came with a shudder. His hips bucked uncontrollably and he gasped for air as he shot his warm fluid in her. Juliet let out a loud cry at this, and the two collapsed against eachother. Shawn was still within Juliet, and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, pressing a small kiss to his lips. He returned with kisses all over her face. They stayed like that, smiling and touching eachother, enjoying the hot glow they both wore all over their faces.

Once their breathing returned to normal, they dressed and devised a plan. Surely that final scream by Juliet was heard by Lassiter and the Chief. They walked over to the table, still straightening out their clothes. "You will not believe this," Shawn announced as he sat down. "Our very own Detective O'Hara is afraid of spiders! Did you hear her scream? It was the tiniest of arachnids, really. Tell me Jules, does Charlotte's Web give you the heeby jeebies?"

Juliet feigned embarassment but smiled once Lassiter and the Chief bought the story. "Is that what that was? Really O'Hara, I would have never guessed," replied Lassiter.

Shawn looked over at Juliet and they shared a quick glance, punctuated by a wink. His hand reached for hers under the table, and he gave it a quick squeeze. Though Juliet still wanted nothing to do with all these papers and this case, suddenly it seemed much more doable with her boyfriend by her side. Though, if she had it her way, she might need another break. Soon.


End file.
